A liquid crystal display panel generally includes an array substrate and an opposite substrate arranged opposite to each other, and a layer of liquid crystal located between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. Typically the liquid crystal display panel is divided into a display area, and an edge frame area surrounding the display area where peripheral circuits are arranged. A frame sealing glue in the edge frame area seals the liquid crystals in the display area. Generally an electric field associated with images is applied to the display panel is controlled to enable light rays to be selectively transmitted through the display area so that an image is displayed. However no light can be transmitted through the edge frame area. As resolution of the liquid crystal display panel gets smaller, a phenomenon Mura (non-uniform display) occurs when black spots appear throughout a grayscale picture on the liquid crystal display panel affecting clarity of image display.